


Quicksand

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Wordcount: 100, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Love is a form of madness, somebody once said.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 11





	Quicksand

Love is a form of madness, somebody once said.

He figured that was about correct, since people did a lot of crazy shit in its name. But love was also fleeting, and he was always the type to calculate as far forward as he could see. So overall, he was pretty good at avoiding that particular pitfall.

"After everything you've done to us, you give up the throne for some girl?!" exclaimed one of his now politically impotent half-siblings. "Are you mad?!"

"I am," he replied.

Thing about pitfalls was, you don't know you've stumbled in until it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
